


thsi fucking train wreck of a fanfiction

by LunaOkumura101



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/M, I wrote this drunk, and plz tell my mother i love her as i go kms, and said shipped with person said i should post it, enjoy, its starts in a club, okay so, whassup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaOkumura101/pseuds/LunaOkumura101
Summary: okay so this trainwreck of a fanfic was written drunk, and the other shipped party said i should post it. heres your fanfic, you fucking nerd. ENjoy





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YamiBaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiBaki/gifts).



He eyed her from across the way. God she was so cute...would talking to her...it seemed she had someone. Yami felt the disappointing throb of defeat, as well as the throb of the beat. Whenever the song changed, so did the beat of his heart. Oooh, what about her? The girl over there with the short cut, dark skin, and black eyes. Yami imagined his heart beating in sync with hers, and for the night, Yami's heart, her heart, and every other heart beat in sync to the beat of the music. It was nonstop, but when it changed, so did the pounding in his chest. He took a breath, and iron-clad determination steeled his resolve. He walked over to the group, and despite the two obviously gay guys, and the clearly bisexual girl, his eyes never left her very height-challenged form. Her eyes met his, and his beat changed. It was faster than the music, and faster than the beat of everyone.

"Care to dance?" 

Welp, guess now was as good a time to learn as any. He flashed a charming smile, and led her to the dance floor. 

"I'm afraid I don't know how..."

"Do you trust me?"

She looked into his face, and his eyes were gentle despite the large grin he sported. The voids he looked into deeply looked into him just as deeply. She gently smiled. 

"Yes."

He smiled wider, and pulled her off the seat, as gently as he could in a thumping, throbbing room. He pulled her to the dance floor, and pulled her close, the vanilla and cologne mixing pleasantly. He put his hands on her waist, and pulled her crotch to his, rubbing teasingly. They smirked at her small gasp. He ground against her to the thumping beat, and she ground back to the rhythm, laughing teasingly. She turned around, grinding her...marvelous ass against him, and he had a thought not to let her go home alone. She was everything he'd been searching for in a partner. He turned her back around, sucking on her neck, not hard enough to leave any marks, just red marks that would fade at the end of the night. He pulled her outside, kissing her ferociously, hungrily. She was pliant and soft beneath him, until she yelped. 

"Sorry, its freezing out here!"

He smirked, and the perfect line came to mind. 

"How about we warm up in my bed at home?"

Her eyes widened, and she bit her lip, before smiling and winding their arms together. Yami smiled gently, and brought her to his car, intent on driving home.


End file.
